Time is Running Out
by Blackdove085
Summary: Marvel has had a little crush on Katniss but it blooms into something more after a night with Katniss. It slowly forms into an obession he wants to get out, when he tries to stop it...it grows even stonger. Katniss also finds something out that makes the Capitol completely drop The star-crossed Lovers of 12 and to an forbidden romance between a career and the Girl on Fire.
1. The Party

Okay… there are not enough Marvel/Katniss to where they don't even have a couple names. So I have decided to take a break from Catoniss and will start making Marvel/Katniss…what I will call Karvelniss…review if you have a better name for them. But back to the point…I've read enough Catoniss, which is good, and they've had Marvel show an interest in Katniss so why can't there be more stories about Karvelniss. Now time to tell you guys about this story, its M rated for this chapter and for far later scenes. I got the name from Muse: Time is Running Out through Marvel's point of view. I shall never own the Hunger Games sadly enough but I do love you my little readers and I will see you again…now…time for the story .

BlackDove085 gives her love towards you.

* * *

I just stood next to the window looking out towards the Capitol as I held a bitter smelling drink that's the color of rotten apples. I don't why I came here, shouldn't have known that there was a catch when Haymitch said that this party was just for the tributes 15 and up. Peeta's somewhere around this room…I'm just not in the mood to look for him. Peeta didn't know that the punch was spiked and now he's drunk making out with Clove. How I know this is that I looked across the room to not look at Cato…. drunk doing a strip tease. "You girls know you want this!" he said as he tried to move his hips and then started to take off his pants was when I looked away. 'Okay…I'm gonna have that in my head for a while' I thought as I saw Foxface started to dance with Cato only in his underwear when I turned my head back to look out the window.

"Damn I wished I had a camera!" I heard someone laugh; I turned my head to see the District 1 tribute…Marvel standing around where I was with a grin on his face. "I might never see Cato do this again!" He said before he took another drink from the same kind of liquor I held in my hand but I wasn't drinking it like how he was. This is the first time I've actually seen him out of his training uniform. He wore simple blue jeans, a dark grey shirt with a green plaid shirt with short sleeves over it with the front opened.

I just shook my head before I stared out of the window. I started to tug on the white shirt that I wore with soft cotton, black pants, black flats, and my hair down. I swirled the drink in my hands before I set it down. I'm not drinking out of it so why I am holding it. I don't know why I came here, I would rather deal with Effie then Cato striping showing us him in all of his glory and deal with a bunch of drunken people…I go through enough with Haymitch.

"Why standing here all alone Fire Girl?" I heard someone asked me causing me to look up from the window to them. I looked up to the face of Marvel as he had the corner of his mouth slightly lifted up…almost like a smirk but not quite. "Marvel Hinder…District 1." He told me before he took another drink. I went to hold out my hand but he just shook his head. "I already know who you are 12, Katniss Everdeen. How could you forget someone that was still alive after being on fire?" He told me after he emptied the glass he held in his hand.

"I seem to be getting more popular here than I ever was in my District." I said as I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. He just started to laugh and shake his head. "Why are you even talking with me…what about you're District partner….Shimmer?" I asked him as I raised an eyebrow towards him. He smirked at me before he looked towards her.

"Who…Glimmer? Nah, she actually annoys the living shit out of me. I don't go after someone's left overs. Cato and many other guys before the games had her. I find you quite interesting Katniss. Usually someone from your District would never volunteer except to commit suicide and you did it for your sister…Prim's her name?" he said to me as he raised an eyebrow towards me. I just shook my head and looked out the window again; I don't plan to start making friends with the other tributes and one that's a Career at that. "You if you didn't have such an original stylist you wouldn't have the Capitol fawning over you with how sour you are." He told me causing me to look at him again; he had a slight smirk on his face still.

"Maybe I'm choosing to be like this, I need to win after all." I said to him causing him to slightly laugh. "What's so funny?" I asked as I unfolded my arms.

"How you act like you have a stick up your ass sweetie." He said to me as he took another drink. "Don't you want to live it up before you get your ass in the games?" He asked me when he raised his eyebrow again. "Why do you think they let us have this? Look at Cato he's never like this, I don't plan to get drunk because I won't remember seeing Cato bare ass naked making out with someone that's not Glimmer; especially with Clove over there making out with Lover boy." He told me as his motion his head across the room. "You might as well join Fire Girl, what's the use of coming here just to stand at the back of the room with your arms crossed." He said to me… He held onto the drink I had and held it out towards me. I hesitated before I took it; maybe a few drinks wouldn't hurt me. I took a drink from it and it burning down my throat.

"It burns." I said when I moved it away from my lips.

"It supposed to when you first take a drink." He told me as the music started to get louder. Why he was still around me anyways what is he planning to do?

"Why are you still talking with me anyways? I'm not that interesting as the Capitol puts me as." I told him as I looked back at him, I didn't think his eyes were that green…actually I thought they were a hazel green.

"I think I should make that decision myself. Wanted to know why Lover boy looks at you like a love sick puppy, you are pretty cute for a girl from 12, but you aren't a Glimmer." He told me after I finished my second one the fire wasn't as bad as my first one.

"And I should care if I'm not like Glimmer, Looks can get you sponsors but they can't help you win." I said to him as I rolled my eyes. "I don't really wanna be like Glimmer anyways…she doesn't even know how to hold a bow." I said before I could stop myself from saying the last part.

"And how would you know that? Been hiding something from us?" Marvel asked me with another curl of the side of his lip and he raised his eyebrow again towards me. "You do look like an archer. How good are you?" He asked me as he looked at me from up and down. I just took another drink and drank it so I couldn't answer him. He just laughed as he shook his head. "Seems like Lover Boy's gonna have fun tonight." Marvel told me as he looked towards Peeta again and I did the same to see Glimmer and Clove started to take turns kissing him.

"Wow…people must do crazy things when they get drunk." I said out loud not caring who heard it.

"I know…I can tell that Lover Boy never had the balls to even let you know he has a thing for you. But here he is having a double make out and most likely a threesome tonight with both Glimmer and Clove." He said after he took a drink from his glass. "I don't see Cato and that tribute from 5 can't wait to see Cato's face in the morning when he wakes up with her after sex." He smirked as he kept watching his district partner and mine.

I then started to feel a little dizzy. I tried rubbing my temples to get rid of my slight head ache. "God it's hot." I said as I waved my hand in a fan motion to try and cool myself off. Marvel looked down at me with an eyebrow raised and he tipped back his glass and took a drink from it again. Then a song started and I could help but move along with it.

"You wanna dance?" Marvel asked me and I nodded my head. He drank his glass empty and then took me where the music was playing at its loudest. He moved against me as I tried to dance…he wasn't grinding against me more like dancing with me with his hands on my hips. "You're a pretty good dancer…didn't know you could move like this." He told me when I put my hands on his shoulders.

"I didn't either." I told him before I laughed and smiled back at him. "Where's Peeta going?" I asked as he walked out the room with Clommer and Glive.

"I guess to have his fun." Marvel told me as another song played and I got closer to him. My arms were around his neck and his were around my waist, my chest was brushing up against his. He was pretty good looking especially with his pine needle green eyes and that sexy smirk on his face. I started to get closer to him and I pressed my lips against his as I moved my hands into his brown hair.

I pulled away, opened my eyes and saw him look down at me and kissed me again. I got closer to him as I moved my hands down his chest and around it. He pulled away and started to walk towards a white loveseat. When we both sat down he kissed me again, I kissed back and held onto his head. I felt him brush something against my lips and I opened my mouth. He moved what I knew now was his tongue against mine. He put his arms tightly around my waist. He pulled away and looked at me. "Wanna take this somewhere else?" he asked me as a smile started to form on his face. I just nodded my head.

He grabbed onto my hand and led me to the elevator. He kissed me again after he pressed a button to take us to a floor. His back was against the wall with his arms tightly around my waist. I felt a sharp pain on my ass. I bit his lip again and gave it a slight tug. "You want this don't you?" he asked me when I pulled away, and I knew perfectly what he meant.

"That doesn't sound bad to me." I told him as there was a ding. I want to do this, to see what some girls would whisper and talk about. I wanted to see if it felt as good as they said. He grabbed onto my hand and walked towards a room, opened the door, and then closed it…kissing me again. I went to his green shirt and started to move it off his shoulders. He started to take off my black pants. He picked me up and laid me down on a large bed.

He took off his shirt before he started to kiss me again. He started to grab onto my right breast…at first gently but started to squeeze hard. And before I knew it…I was only in my panties. Marvel was kissing my neck and started to go to my chest. He started to suck on one of my nipples. I gasped when he slightly bit it. I went to his zipper and start to undo it when he started to make out with me again. My fingers brushed against something hard causing him to groan. My face became flushed…I knew fully what that was.

He kicked off his pants as he started to kiss down my stomach. I bit my lip when I felt him to start lick after he removed my panties. I arched my back after every stroke. I closed my eyes as I enjoyed what he was doing to me. He pulled away when my legs started to shake. "Never been ate out?" he asked me before he kissed me again. I looked at him confused when he pulled away. He just chuckled at something. "You're to innocent Katniss." He told me with a smile on his face before my felt him touch me between my legs. "You're a virgin, how am I not surprised?" He told me before he started to move in and out.

I bit down on my lip as I held onto his arms. My hand moved along with his arm as my nails sunk into the one supporting his weight from crushing me. I arched my back as he went faster my bare chest brushing against his. He started to kiss my neck and lick. I grabbed onto his head and looked into his beautiful green eyes. I brought his lips to mine; I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. I moved my heel up his calf as I moved my tongue with his.

I had to fight back a groan when he stopped. "Had to loosen you up, you're tight." He told me after he pulled away from our kiss. I had my hands on his chest again as I looked up at him. "You sure you want to do this? We can stop this if you want." He said to me as he kissed my neck. I just nodded my head before he started to take off his boxers. I just closed my eyes and then I started to feel pain, it hurt so much. I looked back at Marvel…waiting for the pain to go away. "Is it gone?" He whispered to me when I started to feel a little bit better. I bit my lip and nodded my head. He then started to move. I rest my head in the crook of his neck and moaned when I started to feel really good.

I couldn't take it anymore; I had my head tilted back enjoying what was happening to me. I opened my eyes and I saw stars. I heard Marvel groan when it was over and he clasped on top of me. "Damn you're a screamer. Hope Gloss or Cashmere didn't hear you." He said as he rolled onto his back. I was brought closer to him and I felt the soft silk sheets against my bare skin and with Marvel's. I placed my head on his chest as he held onto me as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Why are you doing this still?" I asked him as I looked up to him. He still had his eyes closed which I was disappointed because I couldn't look at his eyes that were my favorite color.

"Because I like you." He told me, I just laid there and sighed as I closed my eyes. I went to sleep with the sound of Marvel snoring.


	2. The morning after

Hello again my lovely readers, thank you all for the reviews and my heart have gotten bigger for you guys. I hope you like Chapter 2 of Time is running out and make sure to tell me you do. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this and tell me if I am doing a good job with Marvel and Just to give you guys the meaning of conspectu confusionem.

It's Latin for sight confusion, it a brain illness I invented that makes your optic nerve system change your eye sight from seeing normal to being color blind to being just blind. Where I got the bipolar effect was because since they're injecting some type of drug that will make your brain become chemically imbalanced and the blindness is because of the optic nerve.

But enough with the science, this is writing and I have to clarify that I do not own the Hunger Games because I don't wanna get sued. Also Marvel did not drug Katniss, she was just really buzzed…after all she did have five glasses of scot. But enough of me talking and time for the story, I'll see you again and remember that I love you and that my love grows stronger with every single review I get. Have a good read and I hope you follow this story!

* * *

I woke up as the sun shined on my face. 'Why am I so warm and isn't Effie coming here to wake me up?' I thought before I opened my eyes and noticed I wasn't in my room and I wasn't alone. Marvel was asleep lightly snorting resting his cheek on top of my head with his arms around my waist. I tried to sit up but he tightens his grip on me and nuzzled his face into my hair while he muttered something in his sleep. I grabbed onto the pillow next to us and when I got up this time I held out the pillow having him grab onto it. That was when I realized that my lips were swallowed and the room had clothes scattered everywhere, I knew that something more happened… that I didn't just have gotten confuse about where my room was.

'I have to find my underwear and bra first.' I thought as I tried to find my underwear which I couldn't, I found my bra on a lamp. I found my shirt on the other side of the bed right next to Marvel…I had to really be quite so I wouldn't wake him up and I found my underwear fight next to Marvel's foot when I.

'Great!' I thought before I started to reach for it. I started to put them on and then my shirt. I was about to walk over to my pants but then.

"Going somewhere Fire Girl?" Marvel said causing me to turn around.

He was sitting up, he wasn't as lanky as I thought he would be, he had some muscle in his arms his chest looked firm and his stomach was flat with a six-pack. I snapped myself out of it and got back to the situation when I heard Marvel talk again.

"Leaving me to wake up alone like it was just a fucking one nightstand." He said to me as he sat up straighter.

"You know we can't have a relationship when you'd end up killing me anyways…you aren't stupid because I know you wouldn't want to give up your spot in the Careers." I said to him after I got my pants on and tried to find my shoes.

"And what will you do if I don't give up?" he asked me as he supported himself by his arms.

"I'm not someone you can easily convince me out of something I really want." He told me when he started to get out of bed. I turned a bright red as his legs started to become visible to me.

"Why blushing…I'm just going to put my underwear on." He said to me as he raised an eyebrow; I'm not used to this…usually he's laughing with a smart ass smirk on his face not with how serious and mature he's acting now.

"By the way…I suggest that you have your hair cover your neck, I left a mark right here." He said to me as he placed one of his fingers to my pulse point where my jaw line was at after he slipped on a pair of purple boxers.

I felt him move his hand across my jaw and grabbed onto my messed up hair and pushed it to cover the love bite. He then walked towards a closed door...what I assumed to be his bathroom, walked in, and closed the door. I sighed before I started to put back on my pants. I grabbed onto my shoes but didn't put them on. I looked back towards the door Marvel was behind. I opened his door as quietly as I could; I moved my head from side to side to make sure no one was out of their room.

When I saw no one I walked out the door, closed it and went towards the Elevator. After I pressed a button that had an arrow pointing up, I cringed when it made a ding and got in as soon as the door opened. I pressed the number 12 and let it go up. It seemed about 7:30 by how the sun was up, as soon as I heard a ding I got out as soon as I possibly could and went towards my room, not until I noticed Clove walking out as fast as she could from Peeta's room…until she noticed me.

"I won't tell if you don't." I said to her causing her to nod in agreement, I'll just leave Marvel to tell her how it happened.

But Clove didn't close the door and I noticed Peeta out cold with Glimmer lying on his back, Haymitch must be awake. I went to my room faster, as soon as I got in my room I went to my bathroom and moved my hair…and I saw a dark red mark exactly where Marvel pointed to.

"How am I going to hide this?" I asked myself as I placed my fingers on the dark mark I got from last night.

* * *

**Marvel**

I lie back down on my bed and lay on my side and looked out my window. Flashes of what happened last night were going in my mind.

'I need this to stop before it gets bad.' I thought when I turned to lay on my back.

'I've had this thing for Katniss Everdeen longer than it should be…just last night.' I thought to myself again, I had the window darkened to where it was dark again in my room causing my room to become a dim blue color.

It started at the parade; she just looked so…like something I've never had before. Then it formed into a little crush, I brushed it off it'll go away like the others, then last night happened, then she kissed me, then she bit on my bottom lip and tucked it a bit, then the…sex, and now I'm alone because she couldn't stay.

All mentors told the tributes that training will be postponed today. I started to think of Lover Boy and rage started to build causing me to form my hand into a fist, I heard my knuckles crack. I slammed my fist down on my mattress and I tried to take deep breathe.

I felt the room start to close in, I felt like I was drowning. Until I couldn't take it anymore, I threw off the covers and stormed into my bathroom, I just pressed random buttons. I ignored the icy cold water as it chilled my spine; I brought my arm up and put it against the wall in front of me and pressed my forehead against it keeping the water out of my eyes. I pressed another button without looking; I had foam shooting at me on high smelling like musk.

I stepped out and dried myself off, after I put on a clean pair of Boxer Briefs. I shake my head before I went back to bed; the room was still a dark blue. I sighed before I went under the covers that were a light blue color. The spot where me and Katniss slept in close together was now cold but it smelt like her; pine trees, coal dust and mint. The thing that had it the strongest was the pillow she had her head on while I screwed her. I grabbed onto it and buried my face in it to keep what I have left of last night of her.

I woke up to the sound of knocking on my door, I must have fallen asleep. "Marvel…gets your ass up! I don't care if you have a hangover because I have one too!" Glimmer yelled as she slammed her fist on the door again, I covered my head with a pillow to try and drown her out but didn't work.

"GOD SHUT UP WOMAN! CAN'T A MAN GET SOME SLEEP WITH OUT YOUR BITCHING!" I yelled at her still covering my head. She grabbed onto the pillow and yanked it out of my grip.

"I'll try ice cold water if you don't get up now." Glimmer said to me with a smirk, I glared at her before I started to get out of bed. But I couldn't let her win…then she'll act like she's better than me.

"You are from the firey pits of hell!" I snapped at her, causing her to throw my pillow at me, which I easily grabbed. I smirked at her. "Can't wait to kill you," I told her with a smile on my face. "And don't give me the bullshit of Cato won't let me because I know he cares more about being a victor then he does in hell you." I said to her as I got up. She just glared at me before she stormed out of the room. "Also how was it will Lover Boy and Clove?" I said to her a smirk on my face.

I just shook my head before I just walked out of my bedroom just in my underwear…not caring if Gloss was the only male on this floor besides me. I sat next to our escort…a woman that has her skin dyed a pale red, she wore white lipstick and green, yellow, and blue eye make-up with long feather eye leashes. Her hair was a bright neon green powdered wing that clashed awfully with her purple suite and heels. "Marvel…couldn't you have not at least put on a pair of pants and fixed your hair." She told her.

"Nope…besides I'm too tired out from last night." I smirked causing her to look at me in shock. "What...I'm a guy, ask Gloss here about what needs we have." I smiled causing him to look at me.

"Don't bring me into this." He told me before he went back to eating. I was about to take a bite out of the French toast until his hot sister cut in. Her hair was up and she wore a teal robe tied around her.

"I don't know why you think he's an idiot…I think he acts cute." I smiled at him smartly as if I already won the games.

"Hear that Glossy…your sister thinks I'm cute." I told him, he glared at me but I kept smiling at him. I won the daily duel me and my ass of a mentor do every morning. "Thanks Cashmere…you're such a doll." I smiled at her before I took another bite of my favorite breaky food. After I was done eating I was told to get ready for training, I nodded my head. I yawned before I slipped on the black and red uniform on along with the black boots. I looked in the mirror to see that the collar wouldn't hide the mark I gave Katniss under her jaw line. I started to smirk to myself.

* * *

**Katniss**

I sat next to Peeta; he looked awful, dark bags under his eyes. Haymitch just kept his mouth shut as he drank, Cinna just sat there and ate, and Effie would look towards Peeta and then back to our food. I've been having an interesting morning so far. When Effie went to wake Peeta up, Glimmer didn't wake up as early as Clove did to sneak out. I heard her scream and went off of our floor as soon as she was dressed. Peeta has his back hurting really back…what did they do to him last night? When I woke up I just felt slightly sworn below the waist.

I took a hot shower before Effie came to wake me up, when she did; I changed into a cream nightgown with a black robe over it. She walked off muttering about something on how I have manners or something. "I wish you guys luck today…you're going to need it." Haymitch said causing Peeta to groan and he held onto his head.

"Don't talk so loud please." Peeta told Haymitch as he looked up to him, I feel so sorry for Peeta right now. He drinks punch and ends up having a three-some, waking up to Glimmer screaming and hitting him, and has an awful head-ache. My thoughts then moved to Cato…he was the drunkest out of us all, he's probably worst and he has Marvel to tell him what happened to him while he laughs.

I made a face knowing I'll be seeing Marvel again. He did imply that he really wants me and that he won't stop. I slightly shook my head and got rid of though thoughts. He was just trying to mess with my head. It was just one night; we'll go back to what it used to be…him being a career to me and me being Fire Girl to him. I sighed before we were told to get ready. "Cinna…can I asked you something?" I asked him before he walked off.

"I know what you want Katniss…Peeta wasn't the only one that did the same thing." He told me, I looked away embarrassed. Cinna just put a hand on my shoulder…causing me to look up to him. "It's okay Katniss…stuff like that happens at troughs type of parties, here," He told me as he pulled something out. "This will help make it less red. People will still see it but it'll look more like a bruise." Cinna told me causing me to mouthed thank you and went to get ready.

Cinna was right; Peeta didn't noticed because he still had his hang-over even after Haymitch gave him pain tablets for the head ache. We didn't talk which I was grateful for. When the elevator dinged opened causing Peeta to groan again. We walked out of the elevator to see Cato sitting down cradling him head in his hands, and I noticed Foxfaces' neck covered and looked worst then mine. Cato must have had been rougher then Marvel was, making me again grateful that I didn't get Cato.

Clove didn't look towards us and just continued to throw knives. Peeta noticed Glimmer, she glared at him. I just rolled my eyes. I had Peeta follow me to the herb section so I could make a brew my mother makes for me and Prim when we get bad headaches. After I crushed the herbs and put them together and added water I handed it to Peeta. "Drink this." I told him, he just nodded his head. "Better?" I asked him still in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, thanks Katniss." He smiled to me before he got up. "I'm going to the camouflage section, I'll see you." Peeta told me before he walked away. I nodded my head and added a wave to him which he gave back. I got up and went towards the Fire making section again.

I was told to try and made a fire out of leaves and two rocks. I looked up and blew a part of my bangs in frustration, I noticed Marvel looking at me like I was a piece of meat. I looked down as I went back to work.

* * *

**Marvel**

I slightly smiled when Katniss looked back towards the rocks she was holding in her hands. I stood next to Cato I looked down at him; I really want to tell him what he did last night just to see his face. "Wanna know what you did Cato?" I asked him with a smirk.

"Of course dipshit, all I remember from last night is taking a belly shot off of someone and she wasn't Glimmer." He told me with blood shot eyes. I had to hold back a laugh before I continued.

"You started to strip down to nothing but your birthday suit, when you got down to your underwear District's 5 female tribute started to move with you, you took that belly shot off of her, then you went to the elevator with her making out with you. Where did you wake up?" I asked him the last part; I need to tell him the last part.

"In my room alone." He simply told me with confusion in his eyes.

"Damn…that girl's smart." I said before I looked down at him. "And you fucked her last night, seemed like you went rough on her by how her neck looks." I smirked at him as he groaned. "Clove and Glimmer had a threesome with Lover boy last night." I continued when I craned my neck towards Clove, Cato slightly laughed and he shook his head.

"What about you Marvel…got some action too?" Cato asked me, think that I probably got ass fucked by the smirk on his face. Can't wait to tell him that I screwed Katniss Everdeen, the girl Cato's been having wet dreams about lately.

"Oh yeah." I said as I stared at Katniss again with a smile on my face.

"Who?" he smiled at me, I uncrossed my arms I moved my tongue in my cheek before I told him slowly making sure he hears it. Damn he's gonna be so fucking jealous.

"Katniss Everdeen. District 12. The Girl on Fire." I said as my eyes traveled down her body. "Look at her neck Cato…see that tainted red spot, I did that." I told him.

"Was she good?" Cato asked me when I felt his eyes on me; he had his jaw clenched when he said it. I can tell when he talks with his jaw clenched

"She's a screamer and I was her first." I told him simply, like it was nothing.

"How?" He asked me again. I rolled my eyes, wasn't that enough?

"Do you always have to ask questions? I noticed her standing in the back looking out the window, talked to her; we danced, made out, took her to my floor, into my room and fucked her." I told him before I walked over towards the spears and started to throw them. I'm only using my right hand because I know Cato will think I can only use it, break it and finish me off, little does he know I can use my left hand to, happened when you play the piano before you train to be a career and still do it. I'm only showing half of my skills and I'll still show half to the Game makers. The element of surprise always gets people excited.

I took a water break and noticed Katniss walk towards the exit. Knowing me Caring, sweet, loving Marvel, I followed her. When I couldn't hear the trainers anymore I walked faster until I was behind her, grabbed onto her shoulder and turned her around. "Miss me?" I asked her with a smile on my face as she had her back against the wall. Her grey eyes looked up to me in shock but then put up her neutral façade.

"What do you want?" she asked me her voice never breaking; I smiled down at her before I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"Can't see the girl I made scream last night?" I asked her when I opened up my eyes and looked down at her. I touched her neck at the spot that I marked. I felt her flinch when I moved my fingers slightly down her neck. "Katniss, you know things can never go back to the way they were…" I trailed off he I moved my hand towards her face. She slapped my hand away as she looked up at me; I had to fight back the urge to take her back to my bedroom and do to you what I did last night.

"Of course it can, you know it was just a onetime thing. We're just tributes that are from two completely different worlds. You're from District 1, you probably don't know how it's like not to go without food for a day where from I'm from know the feeling without food for a week. You trained for the games to where you can intimidate people with how good you are with spears." I paused and took a deep breath before she continued. "I've broken the law to get food to here I can just finish the rest of the tributes off. But I won't, I refuse to be a monster like you and the other Careers." She told me as she looked at me dead in the eyes.

I balled my hand in a fist, Katniss heard my knuckles pop by how her eyes widen. I slammed my fist against the wall above her head. "You think that I don't have problems? I would've been as big as Cato but when I was 9 I had to have brain surgery because my eyes sight went from color like how you can see me but would go to black and white, I would sometimes get completely blind. Doctors said I had conspectu confusionem and I needed to have surgery because that'll be the only way to stop it. I had to risk being completely blind or get bipolar." I told her before I swallowed and pressed my lips together.

"Do you know the feeling of being 9 and holding onto your mom's hand before you go into a surgery that could have me see only black. When I would go completely blind I would get scared. The after effects were the worst…I would see things both in my dreams and when I was wake." I finished before I took another deep breath.

"You wanna know why I'm relieved to be in these games… because my mom kicked me out the day of the reaping." I turned around and walked away, As soon as I was back in the training center I walked towards the spears and threw them as hard as I could. I started to train with one of the trainers with a dull end spear.

* * *

**Katniss**

I stayed against the wall when Marvel walked away. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. I just shook my head before I walked back towards the training center again and towards Peeta. I noticed him bent over painting his arm and hand. Peeta noticed me when I just said wow.

"Yeah…I used to decorate the cakes back at the bakery." He told me with a smile before he placed a hand on one of the trees.

I then heard a loud bam and I turned my head to see Marvel stood up straighter. When he turned his head he rolled his eyes and walked to get another spear.

"Katniss…seems like you have a shadow." Peeta told me, snapping me out of it. I turned my head and I saw the 11 tribute Rue, she reminds me so much of Prim, I smiled at her but she went behind the wall she was next to.

"Seems like she the type of fan that likes to just watch." Peeta said slightly causing me to laugh slightly. I then heard a loud bang causing me to turn my head, I noticed Marvel looking back as me with rage in his eyes. I swallowed before he walked towards the knives. "What was that about?" Peeta asked me as he looked up.

"I don't know." I told him, I fully do. Marvel Hinder hates me now and I better stay as far away from him as I possibly can.

* * *

**Marvel**

I can't give her up, she has some spell on me and I can't lift it off of me. Just when she smiled at something Lover boy said. Even what she called me it still echoes in my head. Even when training's over I still can't get any of it out. I took the stairs back to my floor. I need a piano; I need to play this out from my head to my fingers.

Training with spears or trying new weapons does help. I should've just left her alone. I wouldn't be in this mess. Just why I am feeling this way for her? I shouldn't be having these feelings. She is something beautiful through; I'm not going to let her kill how I feel about her, she can't stop its screaming when I can't even stop it myself.

She's not killing it, I'm not gonna let anyone get in my way. She's killing me and I'm letting it happen to me. I'm gonna play the game that's in the games, I want Katniss Everdeen for my own, not for a while, I want her all mine. I want to be free; I'm starting to think like Cato. I wanted to spear him when he started to talk about what he would do to her if they ever got alone. He told us that she's his kill. If he dares touch her I'll kill him, I'll rip his throat out if he touches her in any way. I went to my room and at myself in the mirror, I look pathetic and I sound even worst.

'Katniss you'll be the death of me.' I thought as I moved my arm over my shoulder and rested my on it. I have to get over this this if I want to win. Katniss is poison, no it's not her…it's me. I'm the problem, I'm asphyxiated with her and I enjoy it. I'm high off of it and it gives me something to chase. I just started to laugh, I sound crazy and I just maybe.


	3. It not a crush anymore

A short chapter for you guys, it'll probably a while before the next chapter because I am waiting for the trailer to this story to be made and the person making it lives in Spain and the DVD has not yet to come out. And I've made you guys wait long enough so I might just reward you guys for the reviews you gave. I love you my little readers and I'll see you when I'll see you again next time on Time is Running Out, I also do not own the hunger games.

* * *

I walked towards the couch in just a pair of pants with a plain navy shirt and socks. I've avoided Katniss for the past three day and tomorrow we'll be working on interviews. But today is the day the tributes will know what score they got. I worry about Katniss and I hate it. I tried to get her out of my head, I tried telling myself that she unless, she's a rat but I end up telling myself that I'm stupid that Katniss is everything I've never had. I have to refrain myself from spearing Cato in the neck when I even see him undressing Katniss with his eyes. And with Lover boy…I just want the fucker dead. He could never love Katniss the way I could.

"Marvel it's starting." Glimmer told me like we was already talking to me, I just rolled my eyes. God why does Cato have to let Glimmer join the pack, he wants to screw Katniss anyways so why is he still fucking Glimmer?! That's the only reason she's in anyways, Clove doesn't even want her in the pack just as much as I do, Cato tells me he can't stand Glimmer either. I don't get the asshole…he has a thing for Katniss then why is he screwing Glimmer…maybe he's pretending that Glimmer's Katniss while he's doing it. That sounds close…yeah, because when he's not showing off he's looking at Katniss. And if he thinks the looks aren't noticed by anyone…HA my ass, Clove looks at him like he's an idiot, all the tributes know, while besides Glimmer but that's not the case! I cannot wait until the games and the careers break up.

"Marvel Hinder scored a 9." Caesar said as my pictured showed up on the screen and the number 9. That's an okay score, I could get a good number of sponsors but it could've been better, then Glimmer started laughing at me. "You scored a 9" she told me and then her score turned out to be a 6, causing me to turn my head and smile sweetly at her.

"You're the one to talk Shimmer, a 6? HA, my grandmother could've done better then that." I told her causing her to glare at me and cross her arms. "The truth hurts doesn't sweetie." I told her before Cato's score came up, a 10... Of course and the same with Clove. Maybe Glimmer will be kicked off of the career pack because of that 6. The tributes went by fast until district 11 when the little girl got an 8 I busted out laughing making Glimmer hit me on the head but that didn't stop me. "A 12 year old girl from 11 got a higher score than you did, that's hysterical." I told her before 12 came up. I managed to clam down after Lover Boy's score. I focused my eyes on Katniss' picture, my mouth dropped when an 11 showed up…an 11..._SHE SCORED AN 11 IN TRAINING! _I wasn't mad, just shocked, maybe we should just screw what District she's from and have her a part of the career pack. Wouldn't Cato just love that.

"A RAT FROM 12 SCORED HIGHER THEN ME!" Glimmer shirked causing me to hold me ears in pain. I then heard screaming and crashes on the second floor. Wow, Thing 1 and 2 from 2 must be furious that a girl from 12 out did them. Hearing the noises from Cato and Clove and Glimmer's bitching my head started to hurt. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples not working.

"WILL YOU STOP YOUR BITCHING!" I yelled at Glimmer causing her to shut up. "You're net even that great with weapons anyways so I wouldn't be surprised if you get kicked out of the pack from that shitty score you got. And you went to a training center." I said to her before I rolled my head. "You know what…I'm done with your bullshit, if anyone cares I'll be in my damn room and away from you. I'll just have dinner in my room, I'll see you guys tomorrow morning." I told them as I got up and walked into the hallway and opened the door to my room. When I closed it I walked to my bed and let myself fall onto it enjoying the soft mattress. I closed my eyes and just like my thoughts drift, every time they would go to Katniss I would change it to something else. But the more I would do it the more and more it went back to Katniss.

"I'm wrong about dropping it about her, it's more than a crush…it turned into a like, what's next…obsession. Will I be like Cato?" I asked myself as I looked up to the ceiling. I just took a deep breathe before I just tried to go to sleep, I'll just get double the portions in the morning, tomorrow's going to be a long day anyways so might as well start sleeping now.


End file.
